In related art, technologies for displaying a cursor on an image including a text containing region containing characters and moving the cursor to the text containing region to draw a user's attention to the text containing region have been known.
With the technologies of the related art mentioned above, however, attention to a text in an image is drawn indirectly, which makes the user's recognition of the text slower than a case where attention to a text in an image is drawn directly.